A Miracle of Nature
by WTF123
Summary: We all know the story of how Littlefoot was born. But what if his father had been there too? How would the first movie be different? A re-write of the entire first Land Before Time film, with Littlefoot's father included, and another shocking twist in it too.
1. Littlefoot is Born

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Land Before Time.**

**Extra Note: If in the reviews anyone points out any typos or spelling errors, they will be fixed, so don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter I: Littlefoot is born

It was very early in the morning when the miracle happened. In a remote part of what was commonly referred to as the Mysterious Beyond, something was happening that would essentially change the lives of many dinosaurs in the near future. A lone egg, sitting at the base of a riverbank, was beginning to shake and crack, just about ready to hatch. But it was not alone. Surrounding the soon to be born longneck were four others: His grandparents, his mother, and his father. All four of them stared down at the egg, occasionally exchanging glances at one another.

Then, the moment of truth happened. The egg cracked into such tiny pieces, until eventually the whole shell came apart, and fell to the ground. What emerged, was nothing short of beautiful. A newborn longneck was on his head, and he slowly fell backwards. Then, he leaned back up, and began to look at his surroundings. The parents looked down at him, both awestruck. Their son had just been born, something they had been waiting for for a long time. As they looked down on the child, the mother said her first words to him.

"Here I am," she said softly.

The newborn looked up at the four longnecks, and was at first terrified. He attempted to try and run from them, but he tripped and fell a few seconds later. He ducked and covered his head from the giant bulking beasts, but soon realized that they weren't hostile at all. The father leaned in forwards, and began to lick the child. The newborn longneck realized that this was a sign of affection, and began to warm up to them. He turned around, facing his mother and father with a warm heart, as both parents licked him, which made him feel comfortable. A few seconds later, the two parents and their new son all nuzzeled one another for a while. The child's new grandparents from behind them looked at the three of them and smiled deeply. At last, their grandchild was born.

All that was left of his heard was his mother, his father, and his grandparents. They named him... Littlefoot. he knew them by sight, by heart, and by their love. The mother then proceeded to pick Littlefoot up with her teeth, and gently lifted him onto her back. The two parents gazed at the newborn. _Littlefoot_. It sounded perfect to them. He rested himself and got comfortable on his mother's back, just at the base of her neck. The mother then spoke to him.

"Now... you be careful, my Littlefoot."

And then his father spoke up. "Littlefoot... we will always love you, my son. And no matter what happens, we will be with you. Remember that."

Littlefoot then yawned for a few seconds, which caused the four of them to chuckle softly. Littlefoot curled up on her back, and his eyelids slowly closed, and he drifted off to sleep. When this happened, the mother and father both looked at one another, and nuzzled on another for a while lovingly. While this went on, the grandparents did the same. Their family had been expanded, and no longer were they in fear of dying out. They were all one. One, perfect family. It was truly, a miracle of nature.


	2. Several Years Later

**Chapter II: Several years later**

"Mother? Is this all there is to eat?"

Littlefoot and his family were in the middle of a barren, seemingly lifeless forrest with trees with no leaves. It was quite ominous to bee in the center of hundreds of trees, yet with nothing edible on them.

"I'm sorry my dear. the land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day... until we reach the Great Valley.

Littlefoot then continued to chew on a twig, which up until then was one of the only kinds of food available. Just then, his father called out to him.

"Littlefoot! Com here, I found something for you!

He ran towards where his parents were. they were both looking up towards a branch in the trees. At first Littlefoot didn't see anything special, but a second later, he saw it.

"Look up there... a treestar," his mother said to him.

his father then turned towards Littlefoot. "Son, these are rare outside of the Great Valley. Would you like to have it?"

Littlefoot didn't need to think for that question. "Yes father."

Once he said that, both of his parents proceeded to bite the treestar off its branch, and gently lower it downwards, towards Littlefoot. then they let it float down towards him.

"A treestar!" Littlefoot said to himself. He was amazed at the sight. He hadn't see a treestar for a very long time since the climate and landscape had been changing so much. It landed right in front of Littlefoot, with moisture dripping off of it. Littlefoot went towards it and began to play for a while. While he did, his grandparents chuckled at the cute sight, watching him play with, and even lick the treestar.

Also as he did this, his mother said to him, "These are special, Littlefoot. They'll help you grow very strong in the future."

Littlefoot stopped playing with the treestar for a bit to ask his parents something. "Are there any more of these anywhere?"

His parents glanced at each other. "Where we're going, there'll be more treestars than you could possibly imagine," his father said. After that, the started to walk down a path in the woods. Just after that, Littlefoot got curious about something.

"Mother, have you ever seen the Great Valley?"

His mother lowered her head downwards to him and simply replied,

"No."

Littlefoot got confused at this. "Well uh... how do you know that it's really there?"

His mother smiled at him and replied, "Some things you see with your eyes... others you see with your heart."

While this conversation was going on, his father was grinning at both of them. He knew that his son still had a lot to learn.

Littlefoot sighed and said, "I don't understand, mother."

His mother then nuzzled him for a second and softly said to him, "You will my son. You will."

Getting his mind off of that, Littlefoot glanced up at his treestar, and got ready to take a big bite out of it. However just before he did, he heard something not too far away from them. It sounded like someone was laughing at something. Littlefoot looked in the direction it was coming from, and started to pace towards where he heard it, just past some tall grass.

"Littlefoot, don'd wander off to far now," his father reminded him


	3. Cera

**Chapter III: Cera**

Littlefoot had barely heard his father as he slowly peeked through the tall blades of grass to see what the laughing was about. He stuck his head through, and saw the most mysterious thing: It was a three horn, butting her head against her father. She had orange skin, and her two top horns hadn't even begun to come in yet. The three horn then glanced over at a large, blue insect. Sensing some sort of challenge, she glared at the insect slyly, and prepared to chase it. Littlefoot was watching the whole thing and began to smile. He'd never seen anything like it, and was despirately trying to hold back bursting into laughter.

Right then, the three horn charged menacingly at the bug, and she made some sort of roar as she did. While she was chasing the creature, Littlefoot was surprised to see her crash right through a large stone while still chasing the insect. It crumbled, and then she suddenly hit her head against a much larger stone. The insect flew towards another stone right by it and landed there. Seeing her chance to catch it, the three horn quickly charged streight at it. But just befor she could hit it, the insect flew away and she hit her head against the stone- hard.

Littlefoot was watching the entire thing go on. He was virtually smiling out of control, as he almost wanted to join her in catching the bug.

To try to get her attention, Littlefoot shouted, "Hey!"

She completely ignored this and watched the insect land on top of one more large stone. She made a deathly glare at it and began to close in. But just before she could, the insect suddenly squirted a thick, blue liquig out of itself. it hit her directly in the face, much to her surprise. After that, the bug flew away for good, and the three horn was very mad now.

Littlefoot could no longer hold back his laughter as he burst into it. He could hardly control himself from what he had just seen, but it didn't last long. In the middle of his laughter, the three horn said to him in an annoyed tone, "What are you laughing at?"

This made Littlefoot pause for a moment and look back up. And then he gasped. To his surprise, the three horn was preparing to charge at Littlefoot, almost as if she were going to attack. But Littlefoot sensed that she wanted to play with him, so he jumped out of the patch of grass he was in, and began to charge also, attempting to make himself look as intimidating as possible. He slowly lowered his body to the ground, and then at the same time, they launched at one another like lightning. The three horn squealed as she ran at him as fast as she could, with intentions that Littlefoot barely knew.

But both of their parents saw this, and also at the same time, they went to stop it. The three horn's father went for her, and Littlefoot's father went for him. It was a very close call in the end, but they stopped any injuries from happening at the last second. The adlut three horn got in between them and made a menacing glare at the two of them, especially at Littlefoot. He held that look for a few seconds until he spoke.

"Come, Cera. Three horns never play with... longnecks."

Cera, feeling quite proud of herself, spat at Littlefoot in a very childish fashion. Her father began to walk up to Littlefoot, and he quickly began to back away. And Cera, still feeling proud of herself, repeated what her dad had just said.

"Three horns never play with longnecks!"

A second later, they felt their fathers scoop them both up in his jaws. Littlefoot was lifted up off the ground as his father carried him by the tail. For a brief moment, the two adults looked at each other, not knowing what to say to one another, and then littlefoot's father began to walk away from the three horns. As this happened however, Littlefoot was thinking very hard about something. He had never heard the term "longneck" before, nor had he heard of a three horn. He wondered if his parents knew. He climbed over his head and onto his back, and then they all began to walk forwards again.

"Longneck?", he said to himself. He looked up at his mother. "Mother? What's a... longneck?"

His mother began to smile as she answered. "Why, that's what we are, dear."

Littlefoot replied, "Oh. . . .well, why can't I play with that three horn?" He then gave out a small chuckle. "We were having fun."

For one reason or another, his mother felt somewhat uncomfortable answering that. "Well... we all keep to our own kinds. The three horns, the spike tails. the swimmers, the flyers. . . we never do anything together."

When she said that, she shot a quick glance at her mate, wondering how he was reacting to this.

But his mother's explination for this seemed somewhat confusing. "Why?"

She knew this would be a tough one to explain to him. "Well... because we're different. it's always been that way."

But right before she was ready to end the conversation, her mate unexpectedly spoke up,

"Well I think it's wrong".

They all stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Wha- what do you mean, dear?"

She turned around and paced towards him. "I don't think it's right to stay seperate all the time. I mean, so what if we're different? that doesn't mean we should be prejeduced to one another." He had a faint, but firm tone in his voice.

Littlefoot's mother seemed confused. "But Bron, why didn't you ever say this before?"

He sighed. "Well, we've never had to bring it up before. No one ever asked anyone how they felt about it, and I just don't think it's right."

Littlefoot's mother then gave him a look that said "I think you might be right".

After this, they all continued to walk forwards, towards the sun. Littlefoot spoke after this. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will there be other kinds at the Great Valley?"

She thought for a second. 'Well, I'm sure there will be many kinds for you to play with. There may even be other longnecks, too."

Thinking of the Great Valley made Littlefoot tired. he sighed, and said, "I wish we were there now."

She replied, "Well it's a long way yet. Past the great rock that looks like a longneck... past the mountains that burn. It's a long way. but we'll get there. I promise."

After she said this, Littlefoot looked up past the trees and at the setting sun. It was bright and orange tinted. Littlefoot always loved it when the bright circle was like this.

"Father?", said Littlefoot.

"Yes, Littlefoot?", he replied.

"Are you sure we can get all the way to the Great Valley?" he wanted to be sure both his parents were confident in this.

Bron then told him, "Littlefoot, I promise on the Bright Circle that we'll get there safe... all of us."

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, it's mostly school related. But I hope that you enjoyed chapter 3 of the Miracle of Nature. If you like it, feel free to review this chapter and tell me what you think! And speaking of that, don't be afraid to inform me of any spelling mistakes of gramical errors in this. I typed this at about 12:30 AM, so I'll need to know about them. Thanks**


	4. That's MY hopper!

**Chapter IV:** **That's MY hopper!**

Much later that night, Littlefoot's parents and grandparents were all fast asleep. His mother's head was leaning against Bron's back, who was leaning against a bent tree. Littlefoot was silent as he slept on top of his mother's head. It was about an hour before the sun was ready to rise, but the moon was still shining bright against the dark blue sky.

As they slept, a dragonfly was slowly making its way towards Littlefoot. It flew from side to side at first, passing by his grandmother's head, where a still bullfrog was sitting, waiting for the dragonfly to get closer to him. Once the fly was at the right distance, the frog suddenly leaped into the air, and grabbed the fly with his long tongue. The frog landed just inches away from Littlefoot, waking him up abruptly. He gasped as it came into view, chewing down the last parts of the dragonfly. Littlefoot looked at it for a moment as it croaked in his face, and then proceeded to hop away from him and onto the ground. By now, Littlefoot couldn't go back to sleep from seeing what he did. His curiosity quickly kicked in, and he began to go after the frog.

"Hey hopper, come back!", he shouted to it.

The frog stood still at the enterance to a small cavern that ended just a few feet away. Not wanting to startle it again, Littlefoot slowly crawled up to the frog so that he wouldn't be heard. But unsurprisingly, the frog hopped away again just as he was getting close.

"Hey!", he shouted. With his curiosity now on full blast, he crawled up into the cave, and began to walk into it. But the second he did, something he never could've expected happened: The three horn, Cera, ran up to him, and she didn't look happy at all.

"You again?", she started. "Go away!... That's MY hopper!"

She started to walk away from him, but Littlefoot followed her. He felt quite insulted at what she said. After all, he was just trying to chase a frog, or "hopper" as they called it.

"Well, I saw him first.", Littlefoot protested. Cera replied, "Well he's in MY pond!"

Littlefoot was mad now. From his point of view, what right did she have to tell him to just back off like that?

"Your pond?", he started. "Who says it's your pond?"

Cera turned her head around towards him and said, "Says me, longneck."

Well that did it for him. He started towards Cera at the end of the cave. Once that started, Cera slid down a small, smooth path into the pond, landing with a splash. She eyed the hopper closely, watching for any sudden movements it could make. But without warning, Littlefoot also slid down the path, smashing into Cera with a large splash that scared the frog enough for it to go underwater.

Littlefoot was on top of Cera for a moment until she gave a nasty glare towards him, with a look that read "Get off me now or you're dead".

Littlefoot slowly climbed off her back when they saw that the hopper they were chasing went for underwater in the pond. In turn, it created a large bubble in the water that was growing by the second. Cera, wanting to have some fun, promptly jumped onto the huge bubble, which made it splatter all around her. While she did this, Littlefoot was also noticing the bubbles beginning to form around him. He got close to one of the rising ones, stared at it for a second, and without warning it popped right in his face, followed by a loud croak from the frog.

Cera was slowly getting back onto her feet when yet another bubble was forming right benieth where Littlefoot was standing. This one was big enough to tip Littlefoot over onto his side and in the water. Cera could see the hopper's eyes in the bubble, so just as Littlefoot fell over, she pounced onto the bubble, which made it burst immediately. Realizing how fun this was becoming, Littlefoot started to laugh as hopper made more bubble appear in the water. Cera spotted another large one forming to her right, so she looked at it for a brief moment, and jumped onto the top of it, obviously making it burst again.

Littlefoot stopped laughing for a moment and said to Cera, "Over here!", signaling that hopper was right by him. Cera looked over and saw another bubble forming next to Littlefoot. Cera said to him, "Hey this is fun!"

For a about 10 seconds more, the two young dinosaurs continued to chase after hopper and burst the bubbles forming around him. It seemed like a lot of fun for younglings their age. However, they were having so much fun, that they were completely oblivious to a dark shadow that was slowly looming over the rocks around them. Then, they began to feel vibrations in the ground surrounding them, followed by the same shadow completely shrouding them. They both stopped for a moment and looked around them. the vibrations were getting stronger, and the shadow was getting larger and darker.

At first, they had no idea what was going on. The vibrations had now become all out shaking, and tons of smaller bubbles were forming around them because of it. They both looked around, trying to identify what was causing this.

And then, Littlefoot saw it. Directly behind the two of them was the most dangerous and most terrifying thing that either of them could've imagined. A massive, carnivorous beast was running streight at them, eying them in the most menacing way possible. They both identified what it was immediately.

"SHARPTOOTH!"


	5. Sharptooth

**Chapter V: Sharptooth**

"Mother, help!"

The two young dinosaurs had never been so scared in their lives. Minutes earlier, Littlefoot had been fast asleep in his dreams, and now here he was, running for his very life. Him and Cera ran through the water as fast as they could, trying to escape the menacing sharptooth. They ran for what appeared to be a massive thorn forest close by to them. They figured that if they made it, Sharptooth wouldn't be able to get to them, since they were small enough to crawl through the thorns. Screaming, the two younglings went for the entrance of the thorns, with Sharptooth hot on their trail. They made it inside with no time to spare. They stopped close by the entrance and tried to catch their breath. Immediately, they looked up in fear and saw Sharptooth closing in on them, looking all around to find them.

The two of them backed away from the entrance some more to avoid being spotted. They backed up some more until they were underneath some sort of opening at the top of the spiny branches. There, they saw Sharptooth looming over it, and he peered down to try and find them. Littlefoot and Cera looked in horror as he slowly began to pick up their scent. The two of them backed away just in time before they saw something horrifying. Sharptooth was now crawling in through the opening, sniffing around to find them. Soon, his nose was directly above them, now fully catching their scent. Littlefoot and Cera stood in horror as Sharptooth began to push a thick, sharp branch down on top of them. He pushed it closer to the ground as it was now beginning to crush them. They just barely avoided the spines from piercing their bodies. Sharptooth briefly stopped sniffing around and lessened the pressure on the thick branch; just enough so that Littlefoot and Cera could sneak out fron underneith it. Littlefoot looked at Cera, and whispered, "Go, now!"

The two of them quietly walked out from Sharptooth's view and thicker into the branches. They found a narrow path and followed it. At the end of it led in two directions. The one on the right led closer to where Littlefoot's parents were. Littlefoot looked down the pathway and knew it was they way to go. He turned to Cera.

"This way", he said. But Cera, still being as arrogant as she was, didn't listen. She shook her head and sprinted down the left path- which led straight towards where Sharptooth was.

"Come back! You're going the wrong way!", Littlefoot shouted. Cera ignored him as she continued down the wrong path. Littlefoot started to chase after her, and the two of them were now running at full speed. Cera, although confident she was going the right way, was terrified. They continued to follow the path until they reached an exit- right into Sharptooth's view. Seeing this, Sharptooth jumped after them, ripping apart the spiked branches along the way. Cera screamed as she ran past Littlefoot. But unfortunately for him, Littlefoot had just gotten caught in what looked like a strong vine in the woods. The rest of the branches were scattering from here, but still thick as ever.

Littlefoot thought he could just rip past them and move on, but they didn't break. In fact, they were restraining the young longneck from moving any further. Sharptooth was right behind him, trying to get past the thick, sharp branches as well, all while relentlessly chomping at him, hoping to catch him in his mighty jaws. Littlefoot tried his absolute hardest to rip past the vines, but their elasticity was actually pushing him back further, closer towards Sharptooth. Littlefoot screamed as he gave the vines one last push with all his might. When he did, he had sucess in getting past them. He went over the vines and ran forward, but with the vines under so much tension, they whipped back at sharptooth like a sling-shot, and whipped him straight in the eye while it was wide open. Sharptooth wailed with pain as he ripped apart half of the forest getting back up, scattering them everywhere. He clawed and lashed out at the air, as his right eye was now scarred forever.

Littlefoot and Cera continued to run away from Sharptooth. The fearsome creature now had his focus back on the two younglings that had done this to him. Sharptooth evilly narrowed his eyes at them, and leaped forwards towards them. When he hit the ground, it briefly shook as Littlefoot and Cera trembled from the shock. They were now out of the spike forests and out in a large, open plain with mountains and a few cliffs. One of them was about 100 feet deep. Sharptooth, thinking he had his prey now, roared ferociously at them, ready to close in for the kill. But just before he could, something unexpected happened: A long tail whipped him in the face, forcing him to back away a few steps. The force of the impact caused him to strike a large rock from behind him. It shattered when he hit it. But it did very little, as he struggled to get back up on his feet, ripping apart the ground as he did so. Littlefoot and Cera looked up to see who had just saved him. Littlefoot was the first to respond.

"Dad?"

"Littlefoot! Get your mother and your grandparents out of here, now!"


End file.
